


Nowhere to Go Now

by We_AreTheCrystal_Gems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_AreTheCrystal_Gems/pseuds/We_AreTheCrystal_Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navy's all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Go Now

It was fine at first.

Navy laid atop an astroid and stared off into space. She wasn't exactly angry or annoyed or even sad, simply... content. Though, it was quite an acomplishment considering her situation. Alone in space with nothing but the amazing scenery... She had to admit, space was quite beautiful.

She gave off a light hum and turned onto her back, resting the back of her head onto her hands. Someone was going to come for them, right? They wouldn't just leave her out to die, would they? _No,_ she thought. _We'll stay alive._ But she couldn't stop thinking: What if they never do? It's not like rubies were important.

They'd just leave her here to float off into absolutely nothing for all eternity.

Navy blinked and sighed. There they were. The negative thoughts that plauged her mind. The ones she always pushed back. Belly gems were normally positive, but Navy herself had many upsetting thoughts from time to time. They'd eat away at her, dragging her down into the depths of horrible anxiety. But she simply smiled and ignored them. It was her job to be the happy one in the squad, right?

Smiles soon turned to frowns, and frowns soon turned to light tears.

_Well, at least nobody's here to see me cry,_ she thought. She had barely ever cried, especially in front of anyone. But when she fully considered the situation, when she fully processed the fact that she'd be here for decades until she was shattered, that's what got to her. She rolled back onto her stomach, making sure not to damage her gem, and buried her face into the rock.

It was hard to stay positive in a situation like this.

But it only got worse when she thought of her comrades. Poor Leggy was alone at space on her first mission. Army would probably go insane with her never-ending anger and frustrations. Eyeball was just tricked into thinking she was with her idol, no doubt she was furious enough to kill. And on top of that, Doc would probably blame it on herself for leading the mission in the first place. _None of them deserve this..._ She thought. Just then, something suddenly popped into her head.

She was never going to see any of them ever again.

That was what broke her. Small, silent sobbing turned into a huge burst of tears streaming down her cheek. Nothing was going as planned. What did they do to deserve this? She curled up into a ball and gritted her teeth. What would she even _do?_ She didn't know _what_ to do!

For the first time in her whole life, Navy was devastated, defeated, lost, confused, terrified, and simply... scared.


End file.
